Kisah Cinta yang Tak Tersampaikan
by Digigumi
Summary: Mito resah. Ada sesuatu yang sejak dulu membuatnya begitu. Lalu datanglah dia, seorang laki-laki yang bertanya apa yang mengganggunya. maaf judulnya aneh.
1. Chapter 1

Sensei Togashi, sungguh hunter x hunter serta semua karakter yang ganteng ganteng dan cantik cantik milikmu. Kumohon, janganlah tuntut aku. Aku hanyalah pelajar dengan uang saku pas-pasan dan ini Fanfiction pertamaku. Um warning, ceritanya rada gaje dan very OOC. Kritik, saran, dan review di persilahkan… maklum ya kalau masih berantakan, masih rookie soalnya.

So enjoy my first fanfic :)

* * *

Kisah Cinta yang TakTersampaikan

Siang hari yang sunyi di Whale Island, seorang pemilik bar memandang keluar jendela besar. Terlihat dengan jelas begitu indahnya keseimbangan alam yang terjaga. Rambut merahnya tertiup angin sejuk. Ia duduk sendiri ditemani dengan segelas anggur merah. Memain-mainkan gelasnya selagi berharap ada seorang pelanggan yang akan datang. Tetapi itu bagai mengharapkan keajaiban.

"Sepertinya hanya kita berdua disini sekarang anggur merah, maaf aku harus meminummu" Ia tertawa sendiri.

"Mito, kau sedang berbicara dengan siapa?" kata sesosok wanita tua yang berbadan bungkuk.

"Ah ibu, jangan mengejutkanku seperti itu!"

"Mito, ibu rasa kau yang terlalu mudah terkejut. Apakah kau melihat Gon?"

"Sepertinya dia pergi bersama Killua ke hutan. Aku sudah menyuruh mereka untuk kembali sebelum makan malam."

"Baiklah. Dan Mito, kau tak perlu menjaga bar, sepertinya kita tidak akan kedatangan pelanggan hari ini"

"Entahlah bu, mungkin saja ada"

"baik" ibunya menghela napas dan pergi.

Mito berpikir sesaat, ada sesuatu yang mengatakan dia akan kedatangan seorang pelanggan. "Pelanggan dan tamu itu berbeda" gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Merasa bosan, dia memainkan satu deck kartu remi dan menumpuknya menjadi sebuah stuktur piramid. "Hm… dua kartu lagi dan bangunan ini akan selesai-"

"Semuanya akan runtuh". Terdengar suara asing dari sebelah kiri bar, sosoknya tak terlihat karena bayangan yang gelap.

Mito terkejut dan bergidik. "Astaga! Kau menakut-nakutiku saja! Siapa kau?"

Dia tersenyum melihat ekspresi Mito. "Hey, inikan sebuah bar dan di depan dengan jelas terpampang 'buka'. Ataukah ada sebuah kesalahan?"

Kini sosoknya terlihat dari tempat Mito. Rambutnya yang berwarna jingga mencolok ditata ke belakang. Dia menggunakan pakaian aneh, seperti seorang badut atau pesulap. Ada sebuah lukisan wajah berupa bintang yang berwarna merah di pipi kanannya dan air mata berwarna hijau rumput di kirinya.

"Ti-tidak, kami me-memang buka. A-apa yang ingin kau pesan" Mito menjawab dengan gugup, dia memandang pria ini mencurigakan.

"Itu nanti saja, bagaimana jika kita membuat sebuah taruhan?" Pria itu tersenyum seperti psikopat, namun hal yang dipelajari Mito selama bertahun-tahun adalah untuk tidak menilai orang yang belum ia kenal.

"Baiklah, apa taruhannya?" Mito menjawabnya. Lagipula, dia sedang merasa bosan.

"Kita akan lihat apakah kau dapat menumpuk 2 kartu terakhir di paling atas. Jika kau bisa melakukannya tanpa menjatuhkan semuanya, aku akan membayar 2x lipat untuk sebuah minuman. Jika terjatuh, kau memberiku minuman gratis. Bagaimana?"

Mito memandang tumpukan kartunya, tidak mungkin tumpukan tersebut akan terjatuh. "Baiklah tuan, aku menerima taruhanmu!" Mito berkonsentrasi, dia berhati hati meski mudah untuk melakukannya. Ketika dia akan meletakkan kedua kartunya di puncak, tumpukannya jatuh. Ia menghela napas. "Fuh, sepertinya kau menang tuan-"

"Hisoka saja. Dan jangan memanggilku 'tuan', itu seakan aku tua sekali. Boleh aku meminjam semua kartunya?"

"Baiklah Hisoka, namaku Mito dan bagaimana kau bisa tau tumpukan tersebut akan jatuh? Aku yakin angin tidak ada hubungannya sekarang."

"Ini, lihatlah." Dengan santai Hisoka menumpuk kartu secara lincah dan cepat. Ia melakukannya secara sempurna bahkan lebih tinggi dibandingkan tumpukan yang dibuat Mito. "Aku akan memberikan rahasiaku tentang jatuhnya kartumu"

Mito tertarik dengan ucapan Hisoka dan duduk di depannya. "Katakan"

"Pertama selain sering berlatih untuk menumpuk kartu, kau harus melakukannya dengan tenang. Jadi ketika kau melakukannya, meski yakin bisa, masih terdapat keraguan pada dirimu. Bukankah begitu?"

"Ya benar. Ternyata kau ternyata pandai memainkan pikiran orang." Kata Mito dengan kagum.

"Tidak juga, aku hanyalah seorang pesulap" Hisoka membalasnya.

"Seperti janjiku sebelumnya, aku akan memberikanmu minuman gratis. Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Bagaimana dengan anggur merah seperti yang kau minum sebelumnya?" Mito mengambil gelas _wine_ dan menuangkan anggur merah. Hisoka memperhatikan perempuan itu. Dia merasa heran Mito tidak terpengaruh oleh aura _bloodlust _ yang dimilikinya. Padahal sejak pertama kali datang ke bar ini, ia tidak menggunakan _zetsu_ untuk menyembunyikan aura haus darahnya yang selalu ditakuti semua orang biasa.

"Ini dia"

Hisoka memandang anggur merahnya dan mulai memainkan gelas _wine_ seperti yang dilakukan Mito sebelumnya. "Lihatlah anggur merah ini, indah bukan, seperti darah segar?" Hisoka menyesali perkataannya. Dan rasa menyesal merupakan sesuatu yang baru ia miliki. Apakah Hisoka khawatir Mito akan mulai menjauhinya karena rasa takut? "Maafkan aku"

"Hm? Untuk apa?" kata Mito tersenyum.

Hisoka terdiam dan membalas senyumannya. "Mito, apakah kau pengguna Nen?"

"Apa itu Nen?" Mito kembali duduk di depannya.

"Tidak, lupakanlah." Keheningan menyelimuti mereka untuk beberapa saat. Hisoka ingin memecahkannya. Dia merasa aneh hari ini, seperti bukan dirinya. Apakah ia lebih dari sekedar tertarik dengan Mito? "Mito, bagaimana jika kita bermain sebuah permainan psikologis?"

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Aku akan menebak apakah kau memiliki sebuah masalah. Entah itu dahulu kala ataupun permasalahan sekarang. Kau boleh menceritakannya padaku atau tidak, itu terserah padamu. Tapi ingat, berbagi cerita dapat melepaskan persaan yang sulit."

Mito berpikir sejenak, "Baik, apa permasalahanku?"

Hisoka mengamatinya. "Umurmu, diatas 20 dibawah 30. Tentu itu jelas terlihat. Namun kau memiliki sifat dewasa sejak masih muda, ada tanggung jawab mungkin?"

_Mito memikirkan Gon_.

"Lalu ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu. Seperti sebuah penyesalan yang tidak akan pergi. Apakah itu Mito?" Hisoka merasa aneh dengan perkataannya sendiri. Tetapi semuanya terasa benar.

"Hisoka, kau benar. Aku memang memiliki penyesalan yang tidak akan bisa terselesaikan. Sejak dulu aku sadar bahwa suatu saat aku harus bercerita pada seseorang agar bisa membuatku lebih tenang. Aku bahkan tak pernah bercerita kepada ibuku. Kurasa ini saatnya aku berbagi dan melepaskannya." Mito merupakan orang yang tidak mudah percaya dengan orang lain. _Tetapi Hisoka berbeda_, pikirnya. Dan fakta bahwa ia tidak mengenalinya membuatnya lebih santai. Ia memulai ceritanya

_Bersambung…_

* * *

Minna, bagi yang pada baca, yup, ini pairing hisoka sama mito. Kenapa kok begitu? Ini karena di character song, mereka nyanyi bareng. Cari aja di youtube: Yurete Kandagawa. Hehe. Thanks.

Note: Disini versi hxh yang dipakai yang versi 1999. Jadi neneknya gon itu ibunya Mito. Kalau yang di 2011, ibunya Mito itu nenek Mito dan Ging.


	2. Chapter 2

HAPPY BIRTHDAY KILLUA, 7-Juli (berdasarkan manga)

Few words: Ini chapter 2. Pelajaran yang bisa diambil dari fanfic pertamaku adalah; rencanakan terlebih dahulu plot cerita supaya ga bingung. Yup, karena aku ga ngerencanain apapun artinya ni lanjutan semoga ga klise. Aamiin. Disclaimer: Yoshihiro Togashi.

* * *

"Aku dulu mempunyai seorang teman bernama Ging. Kami sudah berteman sejak kecil, bersama dengan kakakku. Umurku berbeda enam tahun dengannya sedangkan kakakku hanya satu tahun lebih muda darinya. Ketika kecil kami sering bermain di manapun, waktu berlalu, dan ya, aku mulai menyukainya. Jika ku ingat kembali saat saat itu, rasanya sedikit aneh. Memberikan berbagai hadiah pada Ging seperti bunga yang diikatkan pada batu atau pinus yang aku tempelkan banyak daun-"

_Hisoka terkekeh membayangkannya._

Wajah Mito memerah. "Hey! Wajar sekali aku memberikannya barang barang seperti itu! Umurku masih 5 tahun tau!" Lalu ia kembali tenang.

"maaf maaf… Silahkan lanjutkan"

"Aku mengikuti Ging kemana pun dia pergi. Entah itu tempat jauh maupun dekat, aku selalu ingin bersamanya. Lalu dia mulai sering pergi ke hutan. Dia sudah melarangku ikut dengannya, tetapi aku tetap saja pergi. Akhirnya, dia mengabaikanku. Karena aku masih kecil jadi aku selalu tertinggal dan akhirnya menyasar. Warga Whale Island mencariku bersama-sama, termasuk Ging. Aku berakhir di tempat tempat teraneh, seakan aku tidak ingin ditemukan. Semuanya berusaha dan akhirnya Ging yang menemukanku. Hal ini terjadi beberapa kali. Aku hilang, lalu Ging menemukanku. Setiap saat seperti itu. Saking seringnya aku menghilang, beberapa warga Whale Island curiga ini hanya sebuah lelucon. Setelah itu, Ging berumur 12 tahun lalu berkata akan pergi. Aku mengikutinya terus sampai akhirnya aku terjatuh dan pasrah. Aku meneriakkan namanya dan bertanya dia akan pergi kemana. Yang kuingat hanyalah melihat sosok belakangnya dan mendengar suaranya berkata ingin menjadi seorang hunter."

_12 tahun pergi menjadi seorang Hunter? Dunia ini sempit sekali._Pikir Hisoka.

"Bertahun-tahun ia pergi dan akhirnya kembali ke Whale Island. Ketika itu dia sudah berumur 20 tahun. Dia mengunjungi keluarga kami lalu melamar kakakku untuk menikahinya. Memang, sejak dahulu aku selalu melihatnya. Ging menyukai kakakku dan kakakku juga menyukainya. Aku mengabaikan saja mereka saling menyukai, tetapi Ging selalu melihat rasa sukaku padanya seperti seorang adik dan kakak. Umurku saat itu 14 tahun. Dalam hati aku selalu menggeram hal-hal seperti 'Ging bodoh! Kenapa kau tidak menunggu ketika umurku lebih dewasa lalu aku yang menikahimu!'" Mito mengatakannya dengan penuh ekspresi, seorang anak remaja yang sangat kesal. Mereka berdua lalu tertawa.

"lanjutkanlah" Hisoka berkata dengan senyuman.

"delapan bulan setelah mereka menikah, ada kabar bahwa kakakku hamil. Kurang dari satu tahun kemudian dia melahirkan seorang anak lelaki. Kakakku tidak pernah sempat mengunjungi kami. Lalu ketika anak mereka berumur sekitar satu tahun kurang, kakakku jatuh sakit dan meninggal. Jasadnya dikubur di pemakaman Whale Island. Tentu Ging menghadiri pemakamannya, lalu dia mengunjungi aku dan ibuku…"

* * *

"_Mito, Ibu, apa kabar kalian" kata Ging sambil menggendong seorang bayi yang mengenakan tudung kepala._

_Mito menghapus air matanya lalu berlari menuju Ging, mengabaikan hujan deras yang sedang terjadi. Mito lalu berteriak. "Ging bodoh! Aku membencimu! Aku sangat sangat sangat membencimu!" Mito tahu bawha itu merupakan hal yang menyakitkan untuk dikatakan dan tidak benar, namun ia melanjutkan. "Jika saja, kau lebih sering berada di sisi kakakku dan anak kalian, mungkin kakakku tidak akan jatuh sakit lalu meninggal! Tapi kenyataannya tidak, kau egois dan terlalu sibuk menjadi seorang Hunter." Mito menangis._

_Ging hanya menundukkan kepalanya lalu berbicara pada Mito. "Kau benar Mito, aku memang egois." Ging menatap anak lelakinya yang tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi. Anaknya hanya memainkan hujan. "Maka dari itu, aku ingin kalian yang mengasuh anakku"_

_Mito terdiam lalu marah. "Jadi maksudmu kau akan menelantarkannya bersama kami? Yang benar saja Ging!"_

"_Tidak Mito,aku mempercayai kalian dapat merawatnya dengan baik karena aku tidak becus menjadi seorang ayah. Aku bahkan merasa tidak ingin menemuinya lagi karena aku merasa malu"_

_Mito menamparnya lalu mengulurkan kedua tangannya. "Aku sangat membencimu karena ini Ging. Tapi aku juga setuju bahwa kau tidak becus menjadi seorang ayah." Kata-katanya terasa pahit._

_Ging memeluk anaknya lalu menyerahkan pada Mito. "Mungkin ini terakhir kali kita berjumpa kawan" anaknya yang tidak mengerti perkataan Ging hanya tersenyum._

_Mito dapat melihat kesedihan di mata Ging. "Jangan khawatir, kami akan menjaganya." Mito menatap anak itu dan memeluknya. "Siapa namanya?"_

"_Gon"_

* * *

Mito mulai menagis. "Maaf Hisoka, aku tidak bermaksud menjadi cengeng"

"Ini untukmu" Hisoka memberinya sebuah sapu tangan. Ketika Mito ingin mengambilnya, Hisoka menarik sapu tangan tersebut dan merubahnya menjadi bunga.

"Ah Hisoka, terima kasih" Mito tertawa kecil.

"Dan ini sapu tangan sebenarnya"

Mito menghapus air matanya. "Entah Ging menyadarinya atau tidak, aku masih menyukainya. Tetapi kurasa hal itu kulupakan saja. Ging pergi keesokan harinya dan memberi kami foto dirinya." Mito menujuk ke ujung bar dimana foto Ging telah di frame. "Katanya, foto itu untuk Gon agar tidak terlalu penasaran seperti apa sosok ayahnya. Lalu dia memberiku sebuah kotak yang hingga kini tidak dapat kubuka. Kotak tersebut dimaksud untuk Gon jika ia cukup dewasa nanti. Kurasa isinya semacam petunjuk mencari ayahnya atau sebuah kenang-kenangan. Aku sangat menyayangi Gon, terlebih lagi karena dia anak dari dua orang yang juga sangat kusayangi."

* * *

"A-A-Atchooo…"

"Gon? Kau bersin keras sekali"

Gon menyeka hidungnya. "Maafkan aku Killua"

* * *

"Dan itulah kisahku Hisoka."

Mereka menghabiskan waktu saling berbicara dan tertawa bersama hingga sore hari. Hisoka juga memperlihatkan berbagai sulap ke Mito. Dia merasa terpukau melihat semua triknya.

* * *

"Killua, sepertinya kita harus pulang. Sebentar lagi makan malam"

"Kau benar Gon. Dan dipastikan jika telat ke rumah, bibi kesayanganmu itu akan membunuh kita."

* * *

"Hey Hisoka, maafkan aku kau harus mendengar cerita membosankan tadi"

"Kenapa minta maaf? Ceritanya menarik, terlebih lagi itu karena-

Pintu terbuka. Gon dan Killua masuk.

"Kami pulang-" Gon tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Dia hanya terdiam dan merasa terkejut.

"Gon, ada apa-"

"H-H-HISOKA! APA YANG SEDANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI?" lalu Gon melihat Mito. "D-D-DAN APA YANG TELAH KAU LAKUKAN?"

Killua merubah tangannya dan mengamati Hisoka dengan curiga.

"Kalian! Ada apa sih? Dia ini seorang tamu" lalu Mito menyadari perkataannya. Berarti Hisoka lebih dari sekedar pelanggan di mata Mito.

"D-d-dia i-tu pembunuh berdarah dingin bibi Mito" Gon mulai waspada.

Mito mengamati Hisoka.

Hisoka mengangkat kedua bahunya "Ya Mito, aku mengenali Gon. Kita bertemu di ujian hunter yang lalu."

"Dan apakah benar kau seorang pembunuh Hisoka" Mito bertanya secara serius.

"Begitulah, kurasa hanya sebuah mimpi bisa berteman dengan orang sepertimu-"

"Tapi kan, kau membunuh orang-orang yang bersalah bukan?"

_Semuanya terdiam._

"Tidak bibi Mito, dia benar benar jahat…" Gon mencoba menjelaskannya seperti anak TK "…benar kan Killua"

"Yup"

"Yah, kurasa sebaiknya aku harus pergi sekarang. Sebentar lagi bar ini akan tutup bukan?"

"Hey Hisoka, apa kau sungguh akan pergi? Bagaimana jika makan malam bersama kami?"

Gon dan Killua menatap Hisoka dengan mata tajam. Hisoka terkekeh.

"Mungkin tidak Mito, lihatlah dua anakmu itu…"

Mito melihat mereka berdua, namun kedua ekspresi mereka sudah berubah menjadi sebuah senyuman yang dipaksakan.

"… dan memang sudah waktunya aku pergi. Aku harus menyelasaikan sebuah pekerjaan"

"Menyelesaikan atau 'menuntaskan' sebuah pekerjaan Hisoka?" Mereka berdua tertawa.

"Mito, kau sangat menarik. Bagaimana jika semua ini selesai kita pergi berkencan?"

_Mito tersipu._

"Jangaaaaaaaaan bibi MITOOOOO!" mata Gon berkaca-kaca dan dibuat buat seperti anak anjing

"Bibi, aku setuju dengan anak hutan ini"

Mito menghiraukan mereka berdua dan tersenyum. "Jika kita bertemu lagi Hisoka."

* * *

_Beberapa saat setelah makan malam_

"Gon, sungguh bibimu tadi tersenyum sendiri berkali-kali. Mungkin dia dihipnotis Hisoka atau apalah!"

"Killua… urgh…"

Kini Killua mulai menggodanya, dia menunjukkan Gon ekspresi Kucing. "Dan bukankah kau berkata bahwa Mito hanyalah ibu yang kau miliki? Berarti jika mereka menikah, maka…" Killua mencolek-colek pipi Gon

Gon menutup wajahnya dengan sebuah bantal lalu berteriak.

"… Hisoka menjadi ayahmu!"

"Killua," Gon menatapnya dengan serius. "Jika bibi Mito dan Hisoka sampai menikah, aku ingin tinggal bersamamu saja!"

"Um Gon, apa bedanya? Di rumahku itu pembunuh bayaran di kali delapan. Dan kau lupa Illumi Gon?"

"Itu lebih baik daripada suatu saat melihat Hisoka menggendong anak dia dan bibi Mito…" Gon memikirkannya beberap saat lalu bergidik

_Mereka bercanda dan akhirnya tidur kelelahan._

* * *

Oke, cerita selesai. Ingat, kritik atau saran sangat dibutuhkan. Gomen ya, kalau rada nothing special. Soalnya cerita ini lebih ngetik spontan (pelajaran bagi sang penulis; kalau mau nulis cerita, sebaiknya direncanakan dulu)

Note: dari cerita mito, ada yang sama, ada yang dilebihkan. Waktu nonton hxh, umur mito ga disebutin kecuali waktu dia masih kecil (kalo ga salah, tapi juga lupa). Kalau ada perhitungan umur yang salah maaf ya. Dari perhitungan -lupa gimana caranya- kira-kira disini Mito umurnya 27 tahun (maybe lah, itung lagi deh) trus Hisoka berdasarkan hunterpedia, umurnya 28 tahun. Dan mengingatkan kembali, cerita disini berdasarkan hxh tahun 1999 yang mito dan ging bukan sepupu. Selesai. Jangan lupa cari lagu -Yurete Kandagawa- Hisoka dan Mito di youtube, kayak lagu nikahan hahaha


End file.
